Ball Magnet
by Fairedenale
Summary: Josh has a secret and uses an old nickname as a hint. "I've been a ball magnet for years." Oh. After realizing what his brother meant, Drake just wants to know who has Josh's attention. He likes what he finds out. I made use of the recurring joke the series had, and hopefully you like it. Appropriately rated for the sexual scene between Drake and Josh. Don't like don't read.


Josh groaned as he flopped on his bed. Drake paused in his guitar-tuning to stare at his step-brother.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Josh mumbled into his comforter. Drake rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lift your head up," he said. Josh huffed as he raised his body from his bed. He leaned on his arms.

"I had the worst day of school in my life today," he complained. Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What happened to you after school that made you suddenly hate school?"

Josh shakes his head. "I don't hate school, just what happens after the bell rings."

"So what did happen?" Drake stares at his brother, half-plucking at his guitar strings, trying to tune it, half paying attention to his brother.

"I had to walk home because you forgot me, _again_ , and the guys were playing basketball outside. The ball came flying at me, conked me on the head," Josh said before burying his face in his pillow.

"Wow. You haven't changed," Drake laughed. "You're still a ball magnet." Josh raised his head long enough to throw his brother a glare.

"Mhhmfffpppm," Josh mumbled. Drake smiled and continued to pluck at his guitar.

"You don't hate me," Drake countered, smile evident in his voice. Silence met his comment. "Listen: don't worry about it. You're only going to stress yourself over it."

"How can I not worry about it? It's because of my ball magnetism that I broke up with Mindy," Josh mumbled. Drake's eyebrows shot up at that last statement.

"You broke up with Mindy?" he asked, his voice high and squeaky from shock and skepticism. Josh, who just seemed to realize he what he said, pressed his face back into his pillow. He meekly nodded. Drake stared at his brother. "Why? She's been your girlfriend forever. You know finding another that will tolerate you as long as she has will be difficult."

"It wasn't fair to her," was the reply.

"Why?" Josh sighed and pulled his face away from his pillow. He pushed himself up until he was sitting on his bed, legs dangling over the side. He looked Drake in the eye, serious about what he was about to say.

"I realized I've been a ball magnet for years," he whispered. Drake was confused.

"Yeah, I know. Try to play any type of sport with you that involved a ball ended short because you got dizzy from all the times you were hit or hit yourself with the ball."

Josh sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't get it Drake," he muttered. "Listen closely. I've been a _ball_ magnet for years."

Drake frowned, thinking, discarding his guitar on his bed. What was his brother talking ab- …Oh.

"That's one way of saying you're gay," Drake acknowledged, placing his chin on his propped arm. He kept thinking, staring at his step-brother. Josh turned bright red. "How did you figure it out?" Drake decided to ask. Josh smiled.

"Well, you know, I've had the problem of basketballs and such hitting my face, and a few years ago guys started hitting on me. Girls never do much of that sort of thing, but I realized I didn't mind. I'm a ball magnet and I don't care!" Josh declared.

"What are you talking about boob?" Megan's voice asked from the door. Drake and Josh swing their heads to find their little sister standing there.

"None of your business," the brothers respond. Megan sneered at them.

"Whatever. Mom wanted me to tell you dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes," she said, scrutinizing their faces. Drake drew his face back from the unwanted attention.

"Great, thanks, now get out," he told her. Megan gave them a sarcastic smile and slammed the door shut behind her. Drake counted a few seconds before sliding down the ladder and throwing himself onto Josh's bed.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Josh asked. Drake smirked. He threw an arm around Josh's shoulder.

"Joshie, would I do that to you?" he countered. Josh reciprocated the smile and half-hug. He shook his head.

"I guess not." Drake nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me something."

"What?"

"Did you tell Mindy?" Josh snorted.

"Of course I told Mindy. She wouldn't let me break up with her without her freaking out and going back to her mental rehabilitation center unless I told her. She's already been there once," Josh whispered. "I didn't want her to go back because of me." Drake nodded.

"Just wondering. Now what?" he asked. Josh shrugged.

"I don't know. "

"DRAKE! JOSH! DINNER!" their mother yelled at them. Drake slide off the bed and Josh followed. The former opened the door and paused. He looked at his brother.

"You've been a 'ball magnet' for years, you said, right?" Josh nodded. "Hm.. Got anyone in mind yet?" Josh froze, but the sheepish smile crawled its way onto his lips. Drake smiled. "Good for you. You need to tell him," he advised as they made their way down the stairs.

"I don't know," Josh answered. "I know him, like _really_ know him. I value his opinion and role in my life too much. He might hate me for it."

Drake frowned at his brother as they sat down at the table, the family serving up their plates. "Who could hate you?" he asked. Josh shrugged.

"He _might_ ," he emphasized. Their parents and annoying sister glanced at the brothers, wondering what they were talking about.

Josh was almost asleep when Drake bothered him.

"Hey Josh, who is it?"

"Go to sleep Drake. I'm not telling you." He heard shuffling and bare feet on metal. Josh groaned. A weight placed itself on the bed, moving to the center until it reached Josh.

"Why won't you tell me? It's not Eric or some nerd is it?" Drake asked. Josh shakes his head.

"No."

"A jock?"

"No."

"Some moron or idiot?" Josh takes a deep breath.

"Not really, but that is up for debate," he answered. Drake huffed, trying to figure out who Josh likes.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"How well?"

"Go to sleep, Drake."

"How well?" His question was met with silence for a few seconds.

"Pretty good." Drake thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Tell me who it is," he demanded whiningly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Joooosh…"

"NO."

"Joshie."

Josh sighed.

"Will you leave me alone if I give up?" he asked his step-brother. The bed bounced with Drake's enthusiastic nodding.

Josh sighed again. "Alright, but you must promise it won't change anything between us."

"Promise," Drake answered. Josh nodded and sat up. He could barely make out Drake's figure in the dark, but it was enough.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Quit stalling. Who is it?" Josh closed his eyes for a moment.

"You," he muttered before placing his hands on Drake's face and kissing him. After a second he pulled away, very much aware Drake is frozen. Josh lay back down on his bed, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Remember, you promised it wouldn't change anything," he reminded the other male. After a few minutes of Drake still sitting there, Josh shook his head. "Drake, go to be-"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Josh gasped in surprise, allowing Drake to push his tongue into Josh's mouth. Josh responded with a moan and placed his hands on Drake's hips, slowly dominating the kiss. Drake laid his body lightly on Josh's, hands on his shoulders. He gently tugged on Josh's shirt, a signal to roll them over. Josh complied, sliding his tongue into Drake's mouth, exploring the cavern.

When they broke for air, Drake decided to ask. "What made you give the metaphor 'ball magnet' for your sexuality?" he gasped out. Josh breathed a laugh against his neck. The hot air made Drake shudder.

"You want to know the real reason?" Josh asked, his voice low and seductive. Drake shuddered again, feeling his blood travel south. He nodded all the same. Josh smiled and placed several kisses on Drake's neck, nipping and sucking a bit here and there. Drake writhed beneath him, his growing erection pressing against Josh's own 'problem'.

"Very responsive, aren't you?" Josh asked. Drake wrinkled his nose.

"Shut up." Josh chuckled before sliding his hand between them, slipping into Drake's pajamas, grasping his member. Drake gasped and his hips bucked at the touch.

"Don't be like that," Josh whispered into Drake's ear. He started sliding his hand up and down Drake's shaft. "Thought you wanted to know the real reason."

Drake struggled to suppress the moan as Josh jacked him off. "I do," he grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Alright then" was all Josh said. Then his lips disappeared from Drake's neck and the latter person groaned at the loss of contact. Only to be replaced by a loud, breathy cry of lusty surprise as Josh licked the spot his hand had previously been. His tongue trailed all the way down, past the base, fondling the sacs there. Drake bit his hand as the pleasure coursed through his entire body.

Josh firmly grasped Drake's hips, keeping them in place as he sucked on his brother's balls. Drake's hand found its way into Josh's mess of dark hair and tangled itself into the locks. Josh moaned as Drake tugged lightly.

"God, Josh…" Drake gasped out, still in a sex-driven high. Josh smirked from his spot between Drake's legs and moved his mouth upwards. Once he was at the tip, he plunged Drake's length into his mouth, taking it in until the leaking tip hit the back of his throat. Drake whimpered at the sudden warmth, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

Shudders started wracking his body as Josh continued his work, nearing his end. Josh recognized the signals and hummed around Drake's member. The vibrations set Drake off, and he tugged on his step-brother's hair. Josh stayed firmly in place, plunging down on Drake once more, taking him farther in.

Drake hit his peak and unloaded himself into Josh's throat. Said person swallowed every drop. Drake slumped down, his back relaxing from the ark it had previously created, breath a heavy pant. Sweat sheened off his skin, his euphoria slowly dying. Josh crawled up to Drake's head and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Drake watched Josh as he lay beside him, drinking in the sight of Drake recovering from what _he_ did.

"So," Drake breathed out. "That's the reason?" Josh nodded. "Damn good reason," Drake praised. Josh smirked.

"I've heard that before." Drake raised an eyebrow, breathing getting back to normal.

"How many times have you done that?" he asked. Josh buried his head into Drake's neck, gently nuzzling him. Drake had the sudden urge to giggle. Not that he did.

"A fair few. Enough to find the irony," Josh answered. He shuffled closer to Drake, allowing the other to realize his new lover still had his 'problem'. Drake slid his hand down.

"What do you want to do about that?" Josh shook his head.

"Nothing you don't want to," he whispered. Drake nodded, thinking.

"I want you to fuck me." Josh froze. Did he hear that right?

"Are you sure?" he asked. Drake nodded.

"On one condition," Drake said. Josh nodded.

"You have to swear from now on that you will only be _my_ ball magnet." Josh's smile grew wide, almost Cheshire-like. He kissed Drake hard, sliding his tongue inside when the other parted his lips. He pulled away a moment later.

"Promise," Josh mutters. Drake smiles and pulls Josh back down, meeting their lips again.

Clothes start coming off, falling to the floor discarded, as the atmosphere heated up. Josh slid his hands into the waistband of Drake's pants, and Drake lifted his hips to allow the unwanted material to be removed. Josh's pants soon joined the pile on the floor.

Erections awakened to a painful point, they grinded against each other, desperate and rough, but still opposite of said sensations. Careful to not become too loud, they moaned into each other's mouths. Drake's hand swung to the floor wildly, searching for his hidden bottle. Once his fingers touched it, he grabbed the container and pressed it against Josh's chest, not once stopping the friction or kiss.

Josh grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it. The friction came to a slow halt and Drake lifted his hips again. Josh kissed him again as he pushed the first finger in. Drake gasped at the intrusion and Josh delved his tongue, distracting him. As soon as Drake relaxed, Josh pushed the finger in farther, letting the muscles feel the new sensation. Drake's muscles tensed and he froze. Josh slowly waited until he could push other finger in, then he calculated the location of Drake's sweet spot.

As soon his fingers hit said spot, Drake's back arched with the pleasure. The feeling spread to his head, causing him to see spots. He lay back down after the feeling passed, but it returned as Josh touched it again with three fingers. He slipped the third finger in while Drake was experiencing a new euphoria.

Scissoring him and spreading his entrance to the point where Drake's muscles started pulling him in, Josh gently pulled his fingers out. Applying a small amount of lube onto his length, he prepared for what he was about to do.

Kissing Drake's temple, he asked, "Are you ready?" A nod was his only answer as Drake pulled in as much oxygen as he could. Josh shifted his hips and lifted Drake's own higher. Positioning himself at Drake's entrance, he started pushing in.

Drake gasped as Josh pushed in, loving the feel of his step-brother inside him. Much bigger than he thought, but that was no problem. Josh made his way slowly in, shifting as he went so as to hit the prostate the first time.

After a while, Drake became impatient and shoved Josh's member in the rest of the way with a push of his hips, causing Josh to hit the sweet spot. Drake let out a muffled cry as he felt the pleasure wrack his body again, a hand over his mouth so as to not wake people up.

Getting comfortable again, Drake rolled his hips, telling Josh to move. Josh complied by thrusting sharply. He pulled out slightly and rammed back in. A fast and rough pace, but Drake loved every second of it. He matched Josh's thrusts with his own, the bed rocking and shaking with their movements, but thankfully didn't squeak or hit anything.

Their lips met for a messy kiss, and Drake lifted his legs, digging his heels into Josh's back, hands grasping at his shoulder blades. His fingers scraped at skin as they fell deeper into their lust, climbing faster to their peak.

"Josh…" Drake moaned, breath heavy and his groin leaking. Josh didn't respond, but kissed Drake hard, wrapping his hand around his length, stroking in time with their thrusts. Drake's fingers dug into Josh's skin as he neared his end. He tried to keep it in, but he started getting louder. Josh pressed his lips against Drake's and delved his tongue in, covering his mouth entirely.

As he came undone, Drake screamed Josh's name into his mouth, splattering over Josh's hand and their stomachs. Finishing the high, Drake's muscles clenched around Josh's length, sending him into the abyss as well. He thrusted three more times before his end came. He bit into Drake's shoulder and voiced his own finale.

"Drake," he whispered, licking and kissing the skin he bit. Drake, breathing heavily, stroked Josh's head, fingers lacing through the dark hair. Panting, Josh pulled himself out, aware of Drake hissing slightly.

They lay side by side in the euphoria of their actions. Drake took another deep breath and laid his head on Josh's chest.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?" was the breathy reply.

"I'm pretty sure this changes things between us," he said. Josh chuckled.

"When I made you promise I meant in a negative way, you realize," Josh answered.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just saying," Drake countered. Lips softly pressed against his.

"Go to sleep Drake," Josh told him. Drake nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the musician was asleep. Josh waited a few minutes before pulling away. He looked down at his brother, placing a hand on his head.

"I love you Drake."

Drake woke up to find he was still sleeping on Josh. Memories of last night shifted though his head and he blushed. "Should get cleaned up," he muttered to himself.

"Already are," Josh answered, eyes closed. "What time is it?"

"Boys! You're going to be late for school!" They looked at each other and groaned.

"Coming!" they yelled back at their mother. The boys got up and quickly got dressed. Josh pulled open the bedroom door only to be yanked back. Drake's hands grasped his face and he kissed him deeply. Josh moaned and pulled Drake closer. Drake's arms wrapped around Josh's neck and they broke apart when the need for air arose.

"For the record," Drake panted, arms still around Josh. "I love you too." Josh smiled and placed a small kiss on Drake's lips before grabbing his hand and leaving the room.

Neither boy noticed the camera on the other side of the room, red light blinking.

Megan is going to be in for a surprise when she watches something other than her prank going off.


End file.
